


Welcome Home

by jasmine_iroh (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Moving In Together, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bolin asks you to move in with him :"""), like REALLY nervous, nervous baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jasmine_iroh
Summary: Bolin asks Team Avatar how he should ask you to move in with him.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar) & Reader, Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Welcome Home

Many people considered Bolin to be a man of many words.

He loved to chatter away, but he only talked about topics that were particularly interesting to him. On some occasions he was pretty shy and quiet, but once you got to know him, he'd never shut up. He always spoke his mind, and he didn't hesitate to let people know what he was thinking or feeling. 

That is, until he met you.

Bolin remembered that day very clearly, like it was yesterday. He distinctly remembered talking about something that involved his mover, and he remembered walking into his favorite ramen shop with his brother and his friends. Bolin knew every single employee there; Li and Min Yang, the cashiers (who were also siblings), Jia Lim, the lone chef, and who could forget Xian Bo? He remembered sitting at his favorite table, with only his brother. Asami and Korra preferred sitting alone together. Bolin recalled pestering Mako some more, until he abruptly cut himself off.

He had caught sight of you, the new chef. You were hired because of your remarkable cooking knowledge, but you had your firebending to thank for that. Using your bending, you heated the food you prepared at a specific temperature, giving it the best flavor it could.

At first, Mako thought his brother was having an apoplectic episode—he _never_ cut off in the middle of a sentence—but when he followed his line of sight, his amber eyes landed on a young woman behind the counter, her (e/c) eyes squinted in concentration on the dishes in front of her. Smirking, he turned to look back at his brother, whose cheeks were as red as the fire his brother bent.

"You should talk to her," he suggested, casually taking a sip of his water.

Bolin blanched at his brother's idea, before his cheeks turned an even fiercer shade of red. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied coolly, although his nostrils were flaring.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I called her over?" Mako inquired.

Bolin's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

"Well, I'm starving! We have to order, anyways." 

"I don't care! Just call over Jia Lim, she knows how I like my noodles," he pleaded.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Of course, he didn't have any intention of obeying his brother's wishes. Making eye contact with you, he beckoned you forward, signifying that he and his brother were ready to order. You gave him a slight nod before scooping up the dishes you prepared and giving them to their orderers, before stepping lithely forward. If this job had taught you anything, it's always be agile.

Still scowling at Mako, Bolin began to drink, almost chug, his beverage. Mako had no idea why Bolin did this every time before he ate. Probably to get it out of the way, he supposed. 

"Are you two ready to order?" you asked, your tone polite and a smile in place.

Bolin glanced up as you spoke, ready to place his order, but as soon as he recognized your facial features, something disastrous happened. His eyes widened larger than a gold piece. He hastily tried to swallow and speak at the same time, but instead, water came shooting out of his nose. Bolin remembered the way you let out a gasp of surprise, and the way Mako burst out laughing. He tried to hide his face behind his hand as he coughed violently, his other hand trying to mask the noise to no avail. Almost everyone in the shop turned to see where that racket was coming from.

"Oh, goodness! Are you okay?" you inquired. You remembered the way you mentally facepalmed. _Of course he wasn't okay, water just shot out of his nose!_

Bolin opened his mouth to reply, but only more coughs came out. The table and his tunic were soaked. You rushed off, grabbed a handful of napkins, and jogged back. You gently placed them besides Bolin to use once his fit subsided. When it did, he accepted the cloth with a soft 'thank you,' before wiping his nose, then the table.

"A-Are you okay..?" you repeated, taking back the damp napkins back from Bolin.

"Y-Yeah," his voice cracked, so he cleared it furiously. "I—I mean, yeah, yup, I sure am."

You couldn't stop your eyebrow raising, but you nevertheless raised your pencil and a pad of paper. "So...will you still be ordering?"

It was Mako who answered this time, his voice shaking with laughter. "Yeah, we are."

Once the two brothers were finished, you rushed off to prepare their order. As soon as Mako made sure you were out of earshot, his chest convulsed with the laughter he'd been dying to keep in. He was pretty sure he had broken at least two ribs from the effort.

"Holy Spirits! Oh, man! Too bad Korra and Asami missed that, 'cause _wow!"_

Bolin turned to glare angrily at his brother. "Did I or did I not tell you to not call her over! Now I'm dripping wet and I have no chance!"

Mako rolled his eyes once more at his brother's over-exaggeration. "Relax. Sure, you looked like a complete dork, but some girls dig that."

Still grumbling to himself, Bolin slumped into his seat, his gaze never failing to land on you. Once or twice you practically felt a hole being burned into your spine, so you turned around. Bolin hastily averted his eyes from you, only for them to drift back to you. No more than ten minutes had passed before you skipped back to their table, dishes in place. You carefully set them in front of the two brothers before turning to go back.

All the while the boys ate, Bolin still couldn't take his eyes off the young chef. Why was he suddenly so infatuated with this girl? He decided to ponder on that while he ate, struggling to keep his eyes on the dish in front of him. Once they were finished eating, Mako motioned you to come forward once more, signifying that he and his brother were ready to pay. You returned back to their table and placed the bill gently in front of them. As you turned to go back to your station, Mako stopped you.

"Hey, wait!" You turned around, confusion written all over your face. Bolin had to admit, you looked cute, even when confused. "Are you free on Friday? Like, around 8pm on Friday?"

You remembered the way your cheeks flushed. _Was he about to ask you out...?_ "Uh, yes?" you replied, hesitant.

Mako turned to his brother. "What about you, Bolin?"

Bolin was immediately suspicious and wary of whatever plot his brother had. "...Yeah, I am.."

The firebender clapped his hands together "Great! Because I'm not. You two should go on without me, though. Enjoy your date!" Mako rose from the table, before leaning in to whisper briefly to his brother. _"I'll be waiting in the Satomobile."_

You stared at Mako's retreating figure. "Did he just—"

"Yeah, he did."

* * *

It had been at least four months since your fateful encounter with Bolin. Not wanting to be rude, you accepted Bolin's—or, rather Mako's—invitation to dinner. Surprisingly, you actually had a great time, and the feeling was mutual. You and Bolin had gone on dates five days out of seven, before he eventually asked you to be his girlfriend. Obviously, you eagerly took the title. And now, Bolin had locked himself in his bedroom, fiddling with a key to his apartment. He heard a knock on the wood, before everyone filed in. 

"Hey, little bro, whatcha up to?" Mako questioned casually, leaning against the doorway. Korra and Asami perched themselves comfortably on Bolin's bed.

"I...I want to ask (Y/N) to move in with me," he replied, his voice shaky, yet firm. Before anyone could congratulate him, he continued. "But I don't know how."

Korra laid down, her hands clasped behind her head. "Just pop the question, Bolin. You'll be fine."

Bolin's face turned whiter than bone as he stared at Korra's perplexingly relaxed figure. "How—what—it-it's only been four months, Korra! We've never even _talked_ about marriage!"

The Avatar shifted herself back into her sitting position, her gaze exasperated. "Not _that_ question, you panini head! Just ask her outright if she wants to move in with you!"

"I don't think that's the best idea, Korra. I doubt that (Y/N) would want to be ambushed like that," Asami chided affectionately.

"You always crap on my ideas," Korra muttered, crossing her arms with a huff. A childish gesture.

Asami continued as if she'd never spoken. "Go old school, Bolin. Cook her a nice meal here, maybe hide the spare key under her cup, next to her silverware, under her napkin, you know? And once she sees it, go in for the kill. Metaphorically, of course," she added quickly, waving her hands.

Bolin turned to his brother, anxious for his suggestion.

"Uh..." Mako was unsure of what to say, but at that moment, Pabu scurried into the crowded room, chittering as he rested on his shoulder. Mako smiled subconsciously as he scratched Pabu's chin, before an amazing idea struck him like a meteor. "Why don't you use Pabu to ask her? Tie the spare key to a ribbon around Pabu's neck with a note that says, 'Will you move in with us?'"

Bolin gasped, his eyes shimmering with excitement. "Genius, Mako! Absolute genius! But..." he trailed off, scratching his cheek absentmindedly. "All of your ideas are good..." The earthbender closed his eyes in concentration, rubbing his fingertips against his temples, before opening them again, grinning at his companions. "I got it! I'll combine your ideas! I'll cook for (Y/N) in my apartment, and while she's eating, I'll excuse myself to the bathroom, but I'm really going to tie the ribbon to Pabu, who'll give it to (Y/N), and once she's finished reading it, I'll ask her outright!"

For the first time today, Bolin was radiating with confidence, his eyes set in determination. 

Mako punched his shoulder. "Great! I'm pretty sure (Y/N)'s at the restaurant. Go get 'em, tigerdillo!"

Almost as soon as those words escaped Mako's lips, Bolin was rooted to the spot, every speck of confidence oozing out of him. "U-Uh...yeah...r-right..."

Asami rose gracefully from the mattress, and placed both of her soft hands on Bolin's shoulders. "Don't overthink this, okay, Bolin? (Y/N) obviously likes you, and you obviously like her. I guarantee you she'll say yes!"

Asumably pumped up by everyone's support, Korra launched herself from the bed as well, slinging an arm around Bolin's shoulders, slightly choking him. "Go get her, Bo!"

The wildfire reignited in Bolin's forest-green eyes. He seemed to gain his confidence back, even though he still looked pale and clammy. "Yeah....yeah! I got this! Thanks, you guys," Bolin smiled genuinely at his companions, tears of gratitude prickling the corners of his eyes. He walked away from the people he considered family and towards the front door to his apartment, anxiety wracking his nerves.

"Er...Bolin?" he heard Korra call after him. Bolin almost ran back to his room, thankful for a reason to stay.

"Yeah?"

Korra grabbed the spare key from the nightstand before offering it to Bolin. "You might want to keep this hidden for now."

* * *

This wasn't the first time you've seen Bolin's apartment. Far from it, actually. You two had a couple sleepovers, but that was it. You'd stay for no more than two days. You basically had his address memorized, but he stubbornly refused to let you walk there. He picked you up in a humble Satomobile outside of your apartment complex like the gentleman he was. When he emerged from the mobile, his appearance astonished you.

Like I said, this wasn't the first time he made dinner for you at his apartment, but he was all...dressed up. He wore a snug tuxedo that you assumed had a pinchy collar—he kept adjusting and pulling at it—and he had his jet-black hair slicked back, apart from his forehead curl. It made you feel underdressed. All you wore was a simple black dress that hugged your figure (it was Bolin's favorite) and matching heels. Nevertheless, you never failed to take Bolin's breath away.

He swiftly jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger side for you, a special smile on his face that he only smiled whenever he was around you. Murmuring a soft 'thank you' to him, you sat yourself on the smooth, leather seat and waited patiently for the drive to begin. You two didn't live far from each other; it surprised you that you two'd never ran into each other before your eventful meeting. All the while there, you and Bolin made pleasant small-talk. You sensed that there as something slightly...off...about him.

Bolin gripped the wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning a chalky pallor, and his smile seemed slightly forced. He looked...anxious. Scared, even. You yearned to voice your concern, but you two had already arrived. Bolin leapt out of his seat once more to open your door for you. Your cheeks flushed warmly at his attentiveness, but a tiny voice in your head still gabbled on about how _off_ Bolin seemed. Your suspicions only grew when Bolin fumbled with his key, the way his hand shook as he placed it in the keyhole.

You tentatively stepped inside, careful not to tumble anything over, and made your way to the dining table, where two place settings were laid out elegantly, steaming food resting on the table. You recalled the first time Bolin cooked for you as the two of you sat down, eating in comfortable silence. You remembered how embarrassed you were when you found out that he had spent so much time doing all of that just for you. You were the one who cooked for other people, not the other way around. But, as time progressed, you grew used to it, but his silent effort never failed to make you blush.

Bolin often glanced at the clock, as if waiting for something. You didn't pay much attention, as you were lost in your own thoughts, but you immediately snapped out when Bolin cleared his throat.

"O-Oh! I—um—I gotta use the restroom. I'll be right back, 'kay (Y/N)?" Bolin informed, his voice shaking. He rose from his seat, and in the light you noticed a light sheen of sweat covering his face as he wobbled towards the bathroom. _Geez, did he have to go_ that _bad?_

Once Bolin made sure you couldn't see nor hear him, he whispered for his furry friend, who came instantly. The key tied to his neck jingled, but not too loud. The note fluttered in the wind as Pabu rushed to Bolin before sitting himself on Bolin's meticulously combed hair.

"Ah, no, Pabu!" Bolin scolded quietly, lifting the ferret from his head. Pabu twittered at his owner, before cocking his head to the side. Bolin groaned softly as he tried to fix his ruffled hair, before focusing his attention back to Pabu. "Listen, I need you to go give some kisses to (Y/N), okay? (Y/N)," Bolin drew out your name to make sure Pabu understood who he meant. Of course, being the intelligent little creature he was, he understood. 

Pabu chirruped happily as he climbed your body like a ladder, settling on your shoulder to give you the licks Bolin ordered him to. 

"Oh! Pabu, you startled me!" you giggled softly, lifting the fuzzy creature to examine him. "Hmm? What's this?" you murmured to yourself. Setting the fire ferret onto the table, you untied the ribbon from Pabu's neck to examine the piece of paper that was attached to it, and the glinting metallic object that hid behind it. First, you inspected the little note that was attached to the ribbon, holding it up to your face closely to read it.  
  


_Dearest (Y/N),_

_Would you move in with us?_

_Sincerely, Pabu and Bolin._

You felt your eyes widen as you held up the copy of Bolin's apartment key to the light, your mouth parting slightly in shock.

"So?" Bolin's voice murmured quietly. You jumped minutely at his sudden reappearance, before your eyes fell on the single flower he held in his hand, which was outstretched towards you. "Would you, dearest (Y/N), move in with Pabu and myself?" Almost as if on queue, Pabu clambered off your body to jump onto Bolin's, both of them looking at you with slightly pleading eyes.

For a moment, you couldn't find your voice. When you did, you immediately jumped up and embraced your boyfriend. "Yes! Yes, I'll move in with you!" 

You felt Bolin's chest heave with a relieved sigh as he laughed softly in your ear, before lifting your face to press his lips to yours. This wasn't the first kiss you two shared, but it always felt like it was. It was as if an electric current ran through the both of you, pulsing in your veins. Bolin laughed against your lips, and you couldn't help but do the same.

* * *

Bolin was never usually the one to wake up early. Judging by the way sunlight barely streamed through his bedroom window was a sign that it was still early indeed. As he nuzzled himself deeper into the cushions, a patch of (y/h/c) caught his eye. He slowly lifted his head to see you, still deep in your peaceful slumber. You two had agreed that you wanted to spend the first day of moving in together actually with each other, so you decided to spend the night. Might as well start getting used to his mattress, you had thought.

Pabu slept as soundly as you did at the foot of the bed, sometimes twitching in his sleep. Bolin decided to use this time to memorize your beloved face. He memorized the way your eyelids fluttered against your cheek when you were on the brink of awareness, before easing back into the clutches of slumber. He memorized the way barely-noticeable freckles dusted your cheeks and nose, only visible when thoroughly examined. He memorized the way you looked particularly appealing in one of Bolin's shirts that was obviously too big for you. He memorized the way your cheeks flushed at the subconscious thought of something pleasant, and the way your lips curved at the edges.

At that exact moment, your lips had looked so warm, so inviting, he couldn't resist. He gently placed his lips on yours, pleased by the way your lips perfectly matched his, like the final piece to a puzzle. Your (e/c) eyes fluttered open at the soft contact, and once you were (somewhat) aware of what was happening, kissed him back, moving your lips in total sync with his. Steadily, Bolin rose from his side of the mattress, hovering above you, wrapping one leg around your waist. However, before anything could go any further, you withdrew from him, a slightly teasing smile gracing your now-burning lips.

The earthbender sighed, almost regretfully, before smiling along with you.

"Welcome home."


End file.
